Lira
Diwani is the daughter Amihan, Queen of Lireo, and Ybrahim, Prince and Heir of Sapiro. Switched in infancy with her cousin Mira, she grew up in the human world. Lira has a very limited English vocabulary. According to Mira, "Lira" is a type of gem.Episode 38 Appearance Upon arriving at Encantadia, Cassiopea gave her purple training gear and cloak. Lira then received a golden battle armor from Vish'ka in recognition of her courage. Unlike her mother and aunts, she simply wears the golden armor over her purple robes. A lambana, the emblem of Lireo is depicted at the center of this armor while two sarangays, emblem of Sapiro, are depicted at the shoulder pads of the armor. Lira was then given light-blue gown and an ornate coronet by Pirena, who was pretending to be Amihan. Personality Having been raised in the human world, Mila has developed some antics as part of her speech. Lira has a habit of calling Encantados and her fellow humans names: *Muyak - alitaptap (firefly)Episode 48 and kulisap (insect)Episode 50, BFF (Best Flying Friend)Episode 75 *Mulawin - birdmanEpisode 59 *Bandido - taong mukhang espasol (rice cake man)Episode 61 *Kalasag (Ybarro) - Batman *Cassiopea - Model na diwata (fairy model)Episode 70 *Former Carcero prisoners - Samahan ng mga Frog (group of frogs)Episode 73 *Hitano - pasaway na bouncer (stubborn bouncer)Episode 77 *Kahlil - Cute Curly BoyEpisode 84 *Imaw - Mamaw (monster)Episode 85 *Banak and Nakba - MinionsEpisode 85 *Paopao - Taba (fat boy)Episode 93 *Ether - Bwisit na ahas (vexatious snake) and Oversized na uod (oversized worm)Episode 95 *Evades - Taong sibuyas (onion man)Episode 98 *Pirena - Celia Rodriguez ng Encantadia (Celia Rodriguez of Encantadia)Episode 103 *Arde - Higanteng Tuko (Giant Gecko); Panginoon ng mga Epal at mga Trolls (Lord of Meddlers and Trolls); Dragon na Kokak (Croak Dragon)Episode 116 Imaw, after Lira confronted her parents regarding her participation to the skirmish with Hathoria, believes that Lira's qualities are fitting that of a Queen of Lireo and he will not be surprised if this is reason why Emre did not bless Amihan with other childrenEpisode 87. Ybrahim commented that Lira's qualities may originate from her royal Sapiryan and Diwata heritageEpisode 87. Lira seems to inherit some traits from her mother and ashtis. Being selfless as her mother, Amihan; her heart being full of love just like her Ashti Alena; being gutsy, stubborn, and brave just like her Ashti Danaya; being resourceful and prideful just like her Ashti Pirena. Emre, however, commented that unlike other beings, Lira is not thirsty for power - despite being offered with another brilyante that could counter the power of the Sang'gresEpisode 117 History Infancy Minea prayed to Emre for a suitable mate for Queen Amihan, her daughter. Ybarro was chosen by the butterfly sent by Emre, and he meets Amihan in a dream. Through it, Amihan became pregnant. All Lireo rejoiced at the news. Just before Lira was born, Minea gets shot by an archer, killing her. Amihan pursues the assassin, but she had to return home because it is time to give birth to Lira. Her mother and her aunts rejoiced at her birth, saying that though they had lost their mother, a new heir had been born. When Ybarro visited Alena in the palace and learned that Lira had been conceived through a dream, he realized the implication that he is Lira's father. When Pirena returned to Lireo, she was forgiven by Queen Amihan. Danaya did not believe in her sister's sincerity, and invoked the power of the Earth Gem to prevent Pirena from ever hurting Lira. Alena invoked the power of the Water Gem to make Lira pure of heart but strong. Infant Lira was left in the care of Ades. Ades was devoted to her new charge, but Gurna succeeds in duping her to leave Lira for a while. Pirena switches her daughter with a niece, casting a spell on Mira to make her resemble Lira (at least in infancy). She takes Lira away. In the forest, Pirena attempted to kill Lira, but fails because of the protection given by Danaya. Pirena decides to leave Lira in the human world. Muyak sees everything and follows them. Muyak was trapped with Lira in the human world when Pirena returned to Encantadia and closed the portal. The infant Lira was found by a childless couple, Amanda and Dado, who decided to adopt her as "Milagros" (Miracle), with the nickname "Mila." Childhood Mila grew up loved by her adoptive parents. Muyak would appear to Mila and no one else, and told Mila not to tell anyone else about her. The fortune-teller Flora tells Amanda to beware of Mila, for she is "different" from them. A day before Mila's birthday, she played with her friends over a bridge. Mila almost fell, but she was rescued by Dado. But Dado slipped and fell to the water, where he drowned. She cries when Dado's body was found. At Dado's wake, Flora reminds Berto, Amanda's brother, of her warning about Mila. Amanda starts blaming Mila for Dado's death. Berto attempts to drive Mila away, but she refused. He attempted to hit her with his belt, but she vanished. Berto freaks out and becomes convinced that Mila is demonic. He returns home and prepares stuff to hunt Mila down. Muyak explains to Mila that she is a Sang'gre, a powerful type of diwata, and had undergone her banyuhay (metamorphosis), using her first power as a Sang'gre — teleportation. Muyak explains that Mila actually came from Encantadia. Mila believes her, and begs the portal of Asnamon to open. Later, Berto tries to attack Mila, but Amanda manages to stop him. Amanda finally warms up to Mila again. Anthony Mila grew up assisting Amanda in selling clothes on the street. Sometimes they were apprehended by policemen, but Mila uses her powers to teleport away. Muyak taught Mila rudimentary combat skills. At one time, Mila and Amanda were caught in a drunken brawl, but Mila manages to save Amanda by moving very fast. Amanda now knows that Mila really had powers. Amanda authorized Mila to look for a place they could rent, so they could continue selling without being bothered by the police. A young man named Anthony saw her about to get hit by a vehicle, so he pushes her out of the way. Mila moves very fast and saves Anthony just in time, before he gets hit. There was mutual attraction between them. Berto, who had been stalking Mila to get evidence of her powers, manages to capture the scene on video. Mira and Amihan Mila was running away from the police to avoid being blamed for a snatching incident. She bumps into Mira, who had crossed the Tree of Asnamon. Mila apologized to her but continued running when the police came close. Mila later bumps into Amihan. Amihan asked for assistance in finding her daughter. Amihan was charmed by Mila. Mila tried to help her as much as she could, but Amihan sees Mira eventually. Amihan thanks Mila and leaves. Muyak later tells Mila that the portal had reopened, so they should cross it as soon as possible. Mila hesitated for a moment because of Amanda, but Muyak told her they could return later. But when they arrived, the portal was already closed. Sickness of Amanda When Mila returned home, she saw Amanda unconscious. In the hospital, they learned that Amanda suffered from a heatstroke. Amanda refused to get a proper check up, thinking that it would be a waste of money. With some urging from Berto, Mila decides to steal. Using her powers, she snatched the bag that had been snatched by another snatcher. Amanda was not pleased by Mila's crime, saying that she would never make use of such money. Mila tried to have the money returned, but Berto had already spent it. Mila goes to church and asked forgiveness for what she had done. When Mila was about to leave the church, she encountered Pirena, who tried to kill her. Mila introduced herself as the princess of Lireo, but Pirena persisted in attacking. The protection of the Earth Gem endured, protecting her from Pirena's attacks. Defeated, Pirena leaves. Mila tells this incident to Muyak, who was sure that it was Pirena. Amanda later makes Mila promise never to use her powers to do bad things again. Work Mila decides to look for work so that she could support the family. Running away from the police, Berto passes the bag he snatched to Mila. The police arrested Mila, who was unable to teleport since Anthony was present. Anthony's friend Dina insisted on filing charges, so Mila was imprisoned. She was later released when Dina decided to withdraw the charges against her, thanks to Anthony. Mila was able to find a job in Anthony's company, but since she finished high school, she was appointed as an Administrative Assistant in Marketing, a department held by Dina. She was later demoted to a Janitress, due to Dina's antics. Abilities Powers Lira has the ability of superhuman speed, currently the only character with this ability shown so far. Lira has acquired at least three blessings: *Earth Gem Blessing: Lira is protected from earth-based weapons.Episode 17 In Episode 92, Alena said that the protection is not only against Pirena, but against anyone.But some characters, such as Gurna and Asval, continue to claim that they could hurt Lira, without actually trying to do it. There are two known exceptions: **Vulnerability during the state of ivictus: A weakness inherent in the invisibility aspect of the ivictus ability is the nullification of protective spells and blessings. Hagorn exploited this fact and managed to kill Lira. **Kahlil, who had been blessed by Pirena with the ability to kill Lira, through the Water Gem *Water Gem Blessing: Lira's voice could calm animals. Danaya attributes it to the Water Gem.Episode 55 Revoked by Alena in Episode 92. *Devas Blessing: Granted by Ades in afterlife, its actual powers are as yet unknown, but its nature is protective.Episode 59 Possibly, it covers the ivictus vulnerability of Sang'gres, which caused Lira's death. Other skills Lira received basic combat skills with Muyak, but she doesn't seem to be proficient in it when compared to the Encantados of Encantadia. Weaponry Upon her arrival at Encantadia, Lira was given a golden sword named Avatar by Cassiopea as a gift. Her armor was fashioned by the master blacksmith Vish'ka. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Adoptive family Song of Lira Sung in Episode 55, the lyrics are as follows: Nais kong liparin ang himpapawid At abutin ang ulap at langit Nais kong marating ang asul na dagat At languyin ang kanyang rikit Nais kong mahiga sa kanlungan ni ina At lasapin ang kanyang mga haplos Nais kong marating ang paraiso Upang doon ay mamahinga Nais kong mahiga sa kanlungan ni ina At lasapin ang kanyang mga haplos Nais kong marating ang paraiso Upang doon ay mamahinga Itong pagod kong puso. Trivia *Lira and her cousin, Mira, were conceived on the same night. They were born on the same night that their grandmother, Minea, died. *Lira's ancestry indicates that she is more of a Sapiryan than a diwata. Both her parents belong to Sapiryan royalty. *Recent Philippine jurisprudence grants Mila Filipino citizenship, on the presumption that foundlings found in the Philippines have Filipino parents (jus sanguinis principle). *Lira is 18 years old since Episode 25. This was hinted in Episode 31, and stated explicitly in Episode 71. *Wahid has an obvious liking to Lira. A radical change from the previous Encantadia (2005) where Lira is paired with Anthony. *Klea Pineda has originally auditioned for the role of Lira before it went to Mikee Quintos, while the Muyak role went to Pineda instead. *By Episode 115, Lira becomes the first character to have met all three deities, after meeting Arde. She had previously encountered Ether and Emre, but Emre had been disguised each time. Lira is the first living diwata whom Emre revealed himselfEpisode 117 *Lira, perhaps out of ignorance, and of her frustration against the two, is the only being in Encantadia who openly insults Ether and Arde - calling them names - much to the displeasure of the two bathalumans. *Lira supports three love teams: YbrAmihan, DanQuil and MirAnthony. She is instrumental in drawing each pair closer together. References Category:Sapiryan Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character